ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chizuruotohime
Fancy Hero Artwork You should be very good artist for all those pictures I checked. And also did not you know about Trivia part? --FredCat100 15:38, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you~! Thank you fred! But I didn't draw them, all of those are requested artworks and they were drawn by my very best artsist I have known Jadenkaiba who I owe for these wonderful artworks of my "Fancy Hero"~~!! :Ah, you're welcome. But also you have many cards leave to making, I have seen. Can you just catch up with all card text and recipe. Don't worry about artwork, they will replace the empty card, as it's just background of that card till you put link in. And be sure to put in your signature name like ~~~~ Like I am doing now -> --FredCat100 14:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I have done one pack; Memoir's Cards, without many images. You can visit them if you want and help with grammar part. Since I am little behind with English. >_> --FredCat100 13:27, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :^_^ Just be sure to keep them in their own "power", as my cards I made are unique, you know? --FredCat100 13:48, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Information In future, please never put 2 in the line; or in this archetype, mainly because I feel that only certain duelists deserve such monsters in their deck. *You do not have to create any Spell or Trap Cards for this archetype; I only want Monster Cards, and a few of them. If I plan on including Spell and Trap Cards in this archetype, I'll do it myself. *I only want a few monsters in this archetype, not too many; once I do, I'll have an idea of what kind of effects they'll have, and I'll try to think of some more on my own. But if I include the monsters you created in this archetype, I'll make sure you receive full credit for them. ;D *If possible, could you send the cards to me through ? I'm asking you to do this because I feel that you sending me the cards through e-mail rather than just posting them on my talk page is much easier. Please, and thank you! =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 15:45, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hero reply Our Fancy Hero project hasn't even finnished yet and my mind is gonna explode thinking about it....hehehheheh Hmmm...I dunno but I'll do my best to add some...--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 13:20, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but... Thanks for the card you suggested for the "Chrono Hero" archetype. However, as of now, I think I can handle the "creating the monsters" thing myself. But thanks for your effort, though. =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:59, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Conformation and Others Chizuru, Max Darkness here. Like you asked, I've made an account on this and will probably use it when I figure out all the odds and ends. One question. How do you make an Archetype template? Thanks. Max Darkness3 15:54, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Chizuru-san! Hello, Chizuru; I'm still alive! It's been a while, right? I guess I've just sort of lost my interest in Yugioh for the moment, but maybe it will come back eventually... Anyways, it's awesome to see that you have been keeping busy and releasing a steady stream of excellent cards. I'm still a big supporter of Yugioh DQ, so keep up the good work! See you around, I hope you're keeping well. Cyber Commander 03:18, June 4, 2010 (UTC) MSE Numbering Would you, by any chance, know how to change the numbering in Magic Set Editor? --Comet Knight 18:04, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks No problem! --AARONmeister 18:56, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Another Wiki There's [http://ygofanfic.wikia.com another Yu-Gi-Oh! related Wiki] that I've joined, and decided to talk about. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 15:01, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Removal of "Cardtable2" template If the title of this message confuses you, we (I) are currently changing all the cards that use the template into having the . This is for a more uniformed look. Do not worry though, the cards themselves should mostly remain intact. In addition, the original template will have all of the information contained in the second card table template. Don't worry, it's mainly a cosmetic difference. I'm sorry for not telling you beforehand, though. Chaos josh - Talk 17:13, July 5, 2010 (UTC) This is... ...a very special day... --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 18:39, July 20, 2010 (UTC) The Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction Wiki Unfortunately, my blog post discussing about the [http://ygofanfic.wikia.com Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction Wiki] no longer exists, since apparently, you can make blog posts that advertise other Wikis. However, and in case you didn't know, there really is a Wiki like that, and I'm currently an administrator. =D If you want, you can join so you can post your own stories there (we could really use the popularity). But, of course, it's up to you. ;D Please respond! =3 BTW... are you really from Japan? =\ --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 12:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Message Received? Did you get the above message I sent you, by chance? =\ --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC) About the Wiki Well, as the title of the Wiki clearly states, the [http://ygofanfic.wikia.com Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction Wiki] is the kind of Wiki to which you can post your very own fan fictions (so long as they follow Wiki guidelines). I'm not forcing you to do this, but I would like you to join; we could really use the popularity. I kind of made a blog about it, which you can read, if you want. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:02, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Just Wondering... Hello! I am YRPOtaku169, also known as TheFinalFan on Yugioh Card Maker, and I was wondering if I could use the Fancy Heroes in a roleplaying game on YCM. I will give you and jadenkaiba credit for creating them, and I will advertise the cards on YCM. I think your cards are some of the best on YCM, and you really set the bar for card creation. I am perfectly fine if you decline, but I have fallen in love with the Fancy Heroes, and I would love to take them for a test drive. Thank you! Y-Tak Also... Would you be willing to add me as a friend on Yahoo Messenger? A Little Assistance Hi, Chizuru! It's Y-Tak again. I was wondering if you could help me. My Glory Heroes archetype page is coming along nicely, but the Template won't work on the page! Could you help me? Sorry about the Glory Heroes thing! I could rename them if you want me to! And thank you so much for helping me with the template! Brilliant Idea! Well, you sounded a bit annoyed with the Glory Heroes/Gothica Heroes thing, so I looked up the Heroes, and it hit me. http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Heroes The Evil Heroes have a different abbreviation in Japanese than the Elemental Heroes, so could the Glory Heroes and Gothica Heroes could have different Japanese spellings and abbreviations. Glory Heroes: G*Heroes Gothica Heroes: G-Heroes Though, you can alter the spelling either way. Also, if you want me to change the name of the Archetype, I am open to suggestions. BTW, I created a D - Time-like card called "Glorious Fancy", and I went ahead and added it to the Fancy Hero template. If you have any problem with that, just let me know. Its OK as long as they are good..--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 12:59, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Need Any Help? Do you need help with the Gothica Heroes? Because I can't find them on here, and there's only one on YCM proper. Fallen Heroes I understand that one of your archetypes is known as the "Fallen HERO", to which they will be destroyed if a certain Field Spell is not in play. I'm sorry to say this, but: I might make my own "Fallen Hero" archetype. But to prove to you it will not be an exact copy of your "Fallen Hero" archetype, here is what this archetype will consist of: *Their Attributes will be DARK, and their Type Fairy *Like your archetype, these heroes will be destroyed if no Field Spell is in play. However, it will apply for Field Spells in general, not a certain Field Spell like yours *They will somewhat have high ATK, if you know what I mean *Most of their effects will focus on inflicting Let me know what you think! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 14:15, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Archetype Templates *You are not supposed to categorize each individual card under Archetype Templates, just the table link of the Archetype itself (ex: Template:Fallen HERO).--Comet Knight 14:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) *ah..ok.why it's not right??.--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) *The problem with it is that most cards you've made have been categorized as if they were their own individual Archetype. See for yourself. --Comet Knight 18:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Collaboration Hi! YRPOtaku169 again, and I would like to congratulate you on 1500 edits! That, and I have an offer for you. Would you be willing to team up with me for a project involving the fusion of different Archetypes. Check this page out, and let me know. http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/X_Monsters Yep! They are all Fusion Monsters of two different Archetypes. I was also wondering if you would want to create a few X Monsters based on your Archetypes, like a Fancy HeroxDivinity monster. Maybe we could even have a Fancy HeroxGlory Hero monster? Reason Y for Sin Obelisk I did that because me and my friend wanted to use Paradox for r fanfiction after seein the movie we thought it would be cool to use him, but i noticed he don't have that many Malefic cards and when I saw people making Malefic cards I thought hey wat if he had more cards then just dragon types so yes when I saw Sin Slifer and Ra I thought where's Obelisk at so yes i made it for the story and technical u can just say it's only dragons because you dont wat a archetype can have and you dont wat the future of Malefic hold they surprise u so that's why i made it *Yes , I know but even Slifer and Ra are divie beast they look dragon types so thats the reason why obelisk isnt fitted in sin archetype...there once put that obelisk in that archetype and i talk to him and he deleted it.. Im so sorry if I fail your expectations..hope you understand.--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 00:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) *Okay so your saying you just took it from the archetype rite Madrigal Dragon Hi! YRPOtaku169 again! Could my original character, Itsu Solace, use Madrigal Dragon in a role-playing game? I will give you credit for creating the card. Alright. I'll ask him. I was planning on creating an alternate version instead. Who send this message?? Hi, Chizuruotohime. I'm not necessarily new here (been trolling this site for a while, and am a big fan of your work), but one thing keeps me from posting ideas: I don't know how to get the card template. Can you tell me where to find it? Whoever send this you should leave you name here so that I know who will I help.... Kaien Hi Chizuruotohime! Just wanted to say that I liked the image you added to my card, Kaien the Emissary of Darkness. You are awesome :D Raiburuto 16:17, November 1, 2010 (UTC) * No Problem~~!!--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 06:20, November 3, 2010 (UTC) The Artist Do you DRAW all of those pictures?! If you do, then I am absolutely outstanded!!!! I would do ANYTHING to learn how to draw like that!!! The End is coming, the NEMESIS is rising, or 1 true hope shines through: Darkskylarkalexanderx *The Kaien the Emissary of Darkness pic...no I got it to yugioh wikia. If thats not you meant, its jadenkaiba --Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 10:19, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Okilie Dokilie Jadenkaiba then, I saw Evil Hero Abyssal Wing and realized that someone had drawn it, yet it was so realistic. Then I saw the same in your Fancy Heroes. So I just HAD to ask. The best duelist in the world, if I do say so myself: Darkskylarkalexanderx Hello Hello dear, I very much like your cards, Well mainly the pictures and names. So I was wondering if you wouldnt mind if I used them for the creation of some playing cards to put in my binder. The "Fancy heros" you designed are very good and I am guessing your own version of Elemental Heros, I actually like them more then the elemental heros . So I was thinking of using those pics and names for my e-heros I ever run a deck with them. I am mainly a fiend type who prefers fallen angel cards but sadly there are not so many. I am picky about my cards but ADORE your pics. I would hate to steal yyour work so I am asking if I can use the pics. Infact the only reason I joined the forums is so I can send this to you. lol FYI Raiburuto decided to steal your card idea, and created Corrupt Star Dragon, which is obviously Corrupted Shooting Star Dragon! Thats OK Its OK...at least I have the Image...but i have thinking the effect though.--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 12:27, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Could You... This is YRPOtaku169. Would you be willing to add Japanese to Depth Guardian Dragon, Kiana, Cursed Princess Dragon, Kiana, Unleashed Princess of Darkness, and Hivemind Domination Dragon like you did to Supernova Dragon? Thanks! Hello Chizuru... (or Chizuruotohime?) I really like those cards you made so far, even Majestic Rose Dragon! Hehe. I will take that you do duel as well as edit / create yugioh cards...? Hope we will become fun friends! ^-^ If you want, we can sometimes work as a team to create some more awesome cards, x3 hehe! P.S.: I am very new user in here, like... today as soon as I posted this, 0.0 * Thanks for the support....I hope will be good friends as well~~!!--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 09:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) * Yay! =D Heheh! I really like HERO which you had some cards too, as if you are "another-world" E-HERO duelist (Fancy / Fallen), lol. x3 I would want to share you some of my cards to show to see how awesome I made so far... But I have to get UDK's permission because of un-existed type (like it is not pyro-type or warrior-type or etc). I hope he would accept this, so that i could able to start upload....... uh... how can you do that card page? o.o;;; *what the cardtable?? and next time put your signature by typing ~(4x) OK?? -- Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 13:25, December 17, 2010 (UTC) *Eh? How can it be my fault because i am too new here, I have no idea how to use signature or what to write in signature... ;-; and I didn't say "cardtable", i said card PAGE... like card-image on left and boxes on right, such as this http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Majestic_Rose_Dragon_%285D%27S_Special%29 *The link you showed me is a Card Table Page. You can make those in ycm.....First you have to open another ycm.wikia.com tab and then create a new page. Example, you edit that page by clicking the "edit" next to it's title. Then you see some texts on how, click on the "source" on the upper right. You see the source page, then select all (Ctrl+A) and then copy (Ctrl+C) all the texts, then put it on the create page tab you opened in the first place.......If you still don't get it, I'll give u another tutorial....Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 07:17, December 18, 2010 (UTC) *OOOoooh, okay! thanks! I will try my best... but strange, I still didn't get UDK's reply yet... I wonder what is he doing, eh? *I don't know?--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 11:57, December 19, 2010 (UTC) *Do you think it's just okay to upload some images with non-existing types without his reply? I don't want to waste my time to fill my cards in here up and get removed afterward. =/ What do you think, Chizuru? *Of course~~! just wait for him to reply or maybe send a message to him when you create a new page~~!!--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 11:57, December 28, 2010 (UTC) *Oh okay! x3 I will let you know once I upload them up. by the way, I think wikia is about to start stop notification on me to let me know that you had been replied on this (that's why i didn't reply in a week or so, sorry about that)... do you have another way to have us contact each other? Instant Messages, perhaps? o.o Extract Synchro Im making a different type of Synchro Summon~!! Ill post it later on...Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 09:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) No worries :D No worries! It's what I do! :P Btw, is Yukiko's surname the same as Yumi's? :) Raiburuto 12:01, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Extract Monsters Hello again :D I've writing up ideas for my YGO fan-fiction, Yu-Gi-Oh! DI and I saw your Extract Monsters and I wanted to ask you a question regarding them as I was a bit confused when I saw the Extract page ^_^" If I were to tune a Level 7 Tuner (e.g. ) with a Level 1 non-Tuner monster, could I summon a Level 6 Extract Monster by taking the non-Tuner's Level away from the Tuner's Level? Help? :P Raiburuto 20:31, December 20, 2010 (UTC) * Yes, you can Summon a Level 6 Extract Monster with that. Or you can play the reverse, even Level 1 Tuner and Level 7 non-Tuner, you can still summon a Level 6 Extract Monster. Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Extract Monsters Chrizuruotohime i saw your Extract Monsters did you make them up or are they a new type of monsters replacing Synchro Monsters if you made them up that's so cool I was just curious on how you created them? Shanoske 14:56, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Shanoske *Just tingling thought of Dark Synchro without the DARK Tuners, that's all. Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 12:55, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :D No worries! Grammar is what I do :) Hopefully I'll be making a few more Extract Monsters soon! :D Raiburuto 13:30, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Burst Summon Thanks Burst Summon is kinda like Contact Fusion, but they have ? ATK points they ATK points come from the monster use to Burst Summon them,but there like his weakness is the monsters in your deck that you used to Burst Summon see if the monster you used to Burst Summon is sent to the Graveyard Burst Monsters lose the ATK from that monster another thing is the monsters used to Burst Summon cannot be on the field at the same time as the Burst Monster, another thing is if the Burst Monster is destroyed the monsters used are also sent to the Graveyard and I didn't even that was him I just though it was a random person Shanoske 16:53, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Shanoske welcome! It's okay if you can't get online there. I wonder if we could duel each other with your creative cards against mine? x3 Heheh! Unless you don't do duel? lol (kinda bad joke, i guess). Guess it's time for me to create a new page from now! Lalala! haha. okay, i think i am in hyper mode! o.o;; xD sorry if i made you creepy on me, ^^;; "Never give up until you finish your food... I mean opponent!" =P 19:30, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Created new card! but... i wonder what did i went wrong? the card image didn't show up? I did uploaded "Add New Photo" and copied its URL or Tinypic either, neither work. =( Can i have another tutorial, like you said? x3 ("Never give up until you finish your food... I mean opponent!" =P 20:00, January 10, 2011 (UTC)) * Or maybe the Cardtable...--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 13:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Pandora Hey! Y-Tak again. Could I possibly tie in your Pandora character with a character I have named Pandora, making them one in the same? * you take Pandora's name but she has to be different than my own Pandora. Example: Pandora (YRPOtaku Version) Alright. It's just, by sheer coincidence, my Pandora and your Pandora are strikingly similar in motive, so I was just thinking, that's all. But sure. I understand. Thank you. Extract New Term Hm, I thought I had made it clear :\ What do you find confusing about it? :) All your thoughts are appreciated :) Raiburuto 14:14, February 18, 2011 (UTC) How to make exceed monsters? Please tell me!!! They are so cool!!! Master Emerald 15:37, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Exceed Monsters I concur ;) I really like how you've made your Exceed Monster images and Would like to ask how you did it :P Raiburuto 16:28, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Exceed Awesome I meant your Exceed frames! They look very geniune :) And thanks :D Raiburuto 14:53, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :3 Thanks for the link! :D Raiburuto 15:13, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I did my homework. Hey Chizuru! ひさしぶりね！And yep, I did my homework, I know who the artwork belongs to. I already talked to them about it. But thanks for checking up on me anyways. Cyber Commander 19:29, February 20, 2011 (UTC) MSE Fonts Hi, Chizuruotohime, I'm User:Elemental Hero Kid Neos, i just got the MSE editor, but i can't seem to change the Card name's font. Can you help? Thank You for your help, Nice Fancy Heroes by the way, kinda wish I could duel against them. I'm a tad confused on how your Excel monsters work :\ I do not understand your Class System. Help? :P Raiburuto 15:41, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Excess How do you make the Excess Monster template? Who the hell is he? 19:29, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I get it now :D Raiburuto 15:35, March 2, 2011 (UTC) You get what now? Who the hell is he? 16:27, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry about not replying faster to your question, but i see you already figure it out it looks like your Excels are gonna be cool Clear Mind Burning Soul 03:44, March 3, 2011 (UTC) *I can't put a stars (Class) on my cardtable....--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 13:50, March 3, 2011 (UTC) *Dang I keep miss u been so busy this week dang once again im sorry for not responding No worries, I was going to ask you something, but I've already found my answer :P Raiburuto 17:30, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks S'alright. Thanks for the link. Who the hell is he? 18:31, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :D No worries, I may actually make one for my Livewire Dragon instead. Not quite happy with Variable Star Dragon :P Raiburuto 09:47, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yumi Fuuko's "Ace Monster" Every protagonist has a main monster that is at least Level 7 and has 2500 ATK, what is Yumi's? :) Actually don't worry, I assume it is Fancy Hero Kosmos :P Raiburuto 23:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :D Thanks, I've been thinking of incorporating as many of the Yu-Gi-Oh! protagonist Ace Cards into DI, even ones of fiction :P Thanks. Raiburuto 08:50, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Ace Monsters Well the idea was that every so often, when my protagonist is in a pinch (normally against an antagonist), he would sometimes draw Inigo of the Goggles, a card that allows him to comminicate with YGO protagonists from anywhere in the universe, past, present or future and allow him to utilize that person's Ace Monster for that duel. It's called the Duel Roulette :) Raiburuto 15:56, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Excel :) I shall brainstorm some ideas and get back to you on my own Excel Monster :D Thanks for the offer! :3 Raiburuto 10:11, March 8, 2011 (UTC) * Bring it on~!!!--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:24, March 8, 2011 (UTC) My Excel Monster I have created Anita of the Goggles, could you please make a card image for her with this image as the card illustration: http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs6/i/2005/067/e/c/anita_vs_the_monster_by_GENZOMAN.jpg Thanks in advance :) Raiburuto 20:16, March 8, 2011 (UTC) * I see your card....but why it has a category?? Its not a category related...the material phase should be: "Anita of the Goggles" + 1 Level 5 monster. --Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 13:45, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :D Awesome :D Raiburuto 22:41, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I hope you're okay! D: Recently, I've been listening to what's been going down in Japan (and not in a good way, obviously). And since you live in Japan, I hope that you're doing alright, despite what it's going through! D: Please respond, if you're okay! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:46, March 16, 2011 (UTC) * Thanks you for your concern ...Im Okay now...after the earthquake and tsunami...at first i was scared that i might hit through here in saitama... but Im glad that we are safe and OK.. again thanks ~! --Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 13:20, March 17, 2011 (UTC) "No." Extract Monsters Hi Chizuru~ :D Like the new Exceed Monsters, I have started to make "No." Extract Monsters, and I thought that the Extracts with a "No." in their name are the best of kind, e.g. "No.01 Effervescence Dragon" is the best Defensive Dragon-Type Extract Monster and "No.02 Monochrome Emperor" is the best Vanilla Extract Monster. You don't have too, but I'd like it if you were to make a "No." Extract Monster :) If you do decide to make one, remember! If its "No." isn't a double digit number, e.g. 3'', than place a ''0 before it to make it "No.03" instead of "No.3". In addition, whatever stats and/or effects you give your monster, make it the best of its kind, without being broken ;) Raiburuto 12:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) * Thanks for the offer , Ill make one right away...just wait --Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 02:59, April 6, 2011 (UTC) No.04 :D Your card is awesome, thaaanks~ :3 Also, unrelated question, how do you edit your signature? Like how your one says "Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~?", how can I have ooone? :D Raiburuto 16:35, April 6, 2011 (UTC) :D Thank you so much~ :D I also quite like your latest numbered Extract :) Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 08:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Excella~ Had a look at Fancy Hero Excella, and made a couple of grammar changes :) Good card :D Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 19:15, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Mystery Numbers Were you the one who placed No.11 Twin Accel Warrior and No.12 Time Goddess - Jikan no Megami on the Numbered Extracts template? :\ Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 22:09, April 17, 2011 (UTC) how do i add stuff to the cardtable template, like create white negative for an anti-xyz Using your "Heros" I'm making a fanfiction, that I can hopefully turn into a video series, and I was curious if I could use your "Fancy HERO" cards, either for an protagonist's deck or your "Fallen HERO" cards for an antagonist's deck, or both for a protagonist and antagonist respectively? Even if I can only use the cards for one duel I think it would be fun using them. Yugiman64 (talk) 01:31, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Pazoo (talk) 16:06, October 4, 2012 (UTC) PAZOO Hello there, beginner editor asks how to learn making card templates or character pages. The last time i tried, it got labeled as Junk Article and deleted I want to do a Wiki of my Fanfiction Chronicle of a Duelist and the OC-Cards Got any good places how to learn it or links? Thanks in advance Pazoo (talk) 16:06, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Your cards and artworks are kinda awesome. I hope someday you get back to this site TheUndeadLord (talk) 04:01, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Fancy Heroes and more Hello, when will you create the other pages of the archetypes Fancy Hero and other letters and when you put the images of the pages in which those images are missing? Mortadelo All Star (talk) 23:20, June 23, 2017 (UTC)